If You Really Knew Me
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: The notes are everywhere. Pasted around the small apartment she lives in. Her mail box is stuffed with post it notes. It used to be cute. But now, it only shows how little they knew about each other. And how hard he is clinging on to what they have.
1. University

If You Really Knew Me

–

Chapter 1: University

–

A/N: YAY SEQUEL 3 So much in store for this story. HOPEFULLY you guys will stick around to read it all?

–

Mitchie smiled a bit as she put her last box down in her new apartment.

She did it.

She finally left home.

She was off on her own.

A free woman.

With Shane.

She sighed happily opening her curtains.

She looked around the apartment.

It was small.

A kitchen/living room and a small bedroom with a shower only bathroom.

But it was perfect.

She was only going to be living here for four years.

She sat on her counter and simply surveyed her new surroundings.

This was going to be absolutely amazing.

–

Shane looked at his dorm at Columbia.

The only place that would really consider him at such a late notice.

He got lucky that they did.

Otherwise he would have been forced to go to community college.

He was hoping he could apply elsewhere during the course of the year.

And transfer for the following year.

Hopefully somewhere still in New York.

Hopefully.

–

Mitchie's phone buzzed as she returned from picking up food.

She put her food on the counter and checked her phone.

_Shane 6:42 July 30_

_You all settled in?_

She smiled.

_Maaayyyybe._

She tossed her phone on the counter and grabbed her food.

Her and Shane had started dating shortly after school ended.

He was amazing.

But then again he always was.

And he was cute.

Always an added bonus.

But after two months they were still in the basics of their relationship.

Mitchie was wondering when they would go a little further.

Not sexually.

Just.

How they acted around each other.

The type of things they did together.

Like instead of formal dates.

It would be nice to just...

Hang out.

She sighed putting down her food as her phone buzzed again.

_Shane 6:57 July 30_

_Do you have any registrations this weekend?_

She smiled.

None.

–

Shane sighed looking around his dorm.

His room mate never showed up.

So he figured it would be okay for Mitchie to come down.

He checked his text from her.

_Mitchie 7:02 July 30_

_Sure. When?_

He smiled and thought about it.

He might as well take advantage of what time he would have with her.

_Come down Friday. _

She couldnt stay in his dorm overnight.

But he would figure it out.

–

She looked at Shane's text.

Friday?

But he was staying in a dorm.

She sighed and responded.

_If you want to pull an over nighter maybe its better if you come down here._

She knew how it was with dorms.

So many rules.

She was just thrilled she had managed to get out of staying on campus.

Well she was technically on campus.

But she was paying to have the freedom she desired.

Freedom.

Freedom gave her a little thrill.

A little buzz.

The fact that she could do something like have her boyfriend stay the night?

That thought alone was exhilarating.

She smiled tossing her food.

It was only 7:30.

The night was still young.


	2. Shit

Chapter 2: Shit

–

A/N: I am so terribly sorry about taking so long. School this year truly kicked my ass and in all honesty writers block forbid me from even working on this story. HOWEVER, I just re-read chapter one and the good news is I have a little bit more of an intricate plot line. I knew the general story I wanted, I just didnt know how to get there.

–

Mitchie flipped through her sheet music as she blindly walked into one of the practice rooms.

As she was doing so she bumped into a hard object.

A person.

"Shit."

She rubbed her nose as pain radiated across the bridge.

"Im sorry."

She looked to see a man of average build with dark hair and piercing eyes looking down at her.

"Are you okay?"

She scowled at him as she gathered her music.

"Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"I've never had a broken nose before so I dont know."

She felt her scowl deepen as he smiled a bit.

"Its not funny!"

Mitchie heard her voice crack as he proceeded to smile.

"How about I apologize with lunch and a trip to the urgent care."

"How about you go fuck yourself."

"You are just irritable because you rammed into me."

"Well its not my fault your built like a brick wall."

"It's not my fault this crappy music had your full attention."

She looked at him aghast at his comment.

"Oh don't look so surprised. Your singing pop music whatever your name is and-"

"Mitchie. My name is Mitchie."

"Steve. Anyways as I was saying. If you got into Juliard you didnt do it singing this Beyonce or whatever crap. Youre in Juliard! You sing sophisticated music! Music that requires your voice to be exquisitely trained."

"Who the hell do you think you are? The fucking phantom of the opera?"

He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Clearly you aren't going to listen to me until you are in a better mood. Tell you what, Ill even pay for whatever damages I did to your nose."

"You better. Or Ill sue. Now come on, I need your cash."

As he followed he added on.

"Dont bother suing since oh I dont know, you ran into me!"

"Oh just shut up!"

She turned around quickly her eyes sparking violently.

"You insult my assignment, you essentially call me an idiot, and you continue to harp on an issue we already settled!"

She watched as the smirk on his face fell.

"Look I was just trying to suggest that perhaps you should work on more complex music. If you want after our little excursion we can go and make a compromise on a piece for you to work on. So this whole incident doesnt end on a sour note."

She softened a bit and sighed.

"Okay."

–

2 hours later Mitchie's nose was bandaged with bruises decorating the area under her eyes, as she and Steve were looking around the music library.

She sighed sliding into a chair watching as he grabbed another stack of sheet music.

"Here look at these."

She flipped through and stopped and stared at him. 

"Your insane. Im hardly a Soprano."

"You never know if you dont try."

She let out a laugh.

"Where did you get this insane idea I can reach nearly physically impossible notes?"

He smiled a bit and sat down at the table with her.

"Perhaps a little thing called your audition video."

Her jaw dropped as she slammed the music back on the table.

"What the fuck! You looked me up!"

He smiled.

"How else would I know what to look for?"

"You evil little-"

"Oh shut up and look at the music."

"Steve I most of these require a tenor or a bass."

"You my dear are looking at your tenor."

"This was a ploy!"

"Kinda. It wasn't at first. And then I saw your video."

She scowled.

"Oh come on. Im already a junior, I know how it works around here Mitchie, and guess what youll be top of your class instantly if you let me help you out."

"And once again you are attempting to be the phantom of the opera." 

"Am not!"

"You are! 'Let me be your mentor. Let me make you a star.'"

She watched as Steve blushed a bit.

"Fine. Just try it, if it doesnt work never again. If it does, if we have that amazing vocal chemistry that I think we have we continue. Deal?"

She grumbled.

"Fine. Check out the stupid music."

He smiled.

"Thats what I thought."

–

Mitchie sighed plopping on her bed.

She had spent 2 hours in the practice room with Steve and of course he was right.

She hated that he was right.

She groaned and pulled out her phone.

She smiled seeing a text from Shane.

_Shane 4:26 August 5_

_Hey, you still want to head down to the city for the weekend?_

She sighed and muttered a shit.

She had completely forgotten about that.

She made plans to practice with Steve. She rubbed her eyes and dialed Shane's number.

She waited.

He didn't answer.

She closed her eyes and groaned.

Really Shane?

"Shane, when you get this call me back. We need to talk."

–

"_We need to talk."_

Those words echoed in his head as he dialed Mitchie's number.

"Hey Shane."

"Hey Mitch."

"So we need to talk about this weekend. Something came up."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Its just. God your going to hate me for this but I forgot. I completely blanked and I made plans ot practice."

"Oh." He tried to ignore the disappointment he felt hearing that. "Well I mean you have to practice right?"

"Right. So you understand? You're okay?"

He let out a laugh.

"Ill live Mitchie. We'll go down some other time."

"Thank you Shane. You're amazing."

He waited for more.

He was dying to hear it.

"Bye Shane."

He felt crushing disappointment.

She didnt say it.

"Bye Mitch."

Shane ended the call and sighed.

He did something wrong.

–

Mitchie curled up in bed after finishing her shower.

She ignored the pressing guilt on her chest.

She didn't mention she was practicing with another person to Shane.

Someone who was male.

He wouldn't have cared.

Right?

She sighed and shut off her laptop.

It was nothing.

Their plans had just slipped her mind.

So had Steve.

All she could think to herself was.

Shit.


End file.
